Student Rescue
Plains of Thok -- Nebulos The arid plains of Thok spread for miles. Cacti of all colours and shapes spring over the flat desert, with strange lizard-like creatures scurrying about. Thok has never been a place where life grows, it is an in-between region, visited for necessity only. Or if something needs to be hidden... Nebulos has been through quite a trying period in its history. Decepticons invading, an Autobot being beheaded, and to top it all off, their political leader, Lord Zarak, bonded himself to a giant robot scorpion! Naturally, some college students didn't take kindly to the idea of a robot scorpion leading their world, and took to the streets in protest. Many of them had cute little signs of a scorpion, crossed out with an X. The problem with giant robot scorpions, though, is that peaceful political protests might make them angry. Angry enough to send his lackeys to round those protesters up, throw them in trucks, and then send them down the road to the Hellbender... and why they're being sent there is probably best left unanswered. Brainstorm folds up his limbs and snaps out his nose section as he converts into a quick and powerful fighter! Sureshot transforms into his Dragster mode. Jet is, fortunately, among those here to save the day. Rocketing in from the southwest as fast as his jets will take him, he approaches the convoy. Arcana, sitting in the pilot's seat, remarks, "Blast, what has happened to this world? I thought Zarak was overstepping the bounds of his authority, but this is truly an outrage!" Dragster speeds down the road towards the trucks heading towards the Hellbender. He tells himself he's only here to shut Spoilsport up, but really, he finds himself just a /little/ concerned with the organics' fates, too. Damned binary bond. "Zarak's obviously gone mad," Spoilsport says to Arcana over the radio. "Our own leader is our planet's worst enemy." Runamuck shifts into car mode. Sweepcraft flies by high overhead, otherworldly engines glowing but emitting no noise (or heat, or vapor or any other recognizeable form of output). He picks out the flying jet, although he doesn't seem to notice anything special about the ground vehicles below. Brigand never was the most skilled tracker of the Sweeps. Or the one who most relished the hunt. Or the one most adept at close-range pursuit. But maybe, just maybe Brigand was the one with the most heart! ...no, wait, that can't be right. He's the most oppurtunistic. And right now he's just watching and looking for an opportunity. Sweepcraft is also high overhead, with his twin off his wing. <> he shortranges to Brigand. The situation on Nebulos is, for obvious reasons, of great interest to Galvatron and his troops. Over the past few days, many Decepticon soldiers have been rushed to the contested planet. Unfortunately, it would appear not all of them have been briefed. Of course, given this -is- Runamuck, someone probably did sit him down and explain the strategical situation at length. But, y'know. Attention span and all that. A white ground vehicle bounces across the desert, tires kicking up dust from the arid plains. It's some distance from the convoy carrying the political dissidents and their Autobot pursuers. Just a speck on the horizon. But a casual optic sensor pointed that way would reveal the fact the speeding vehicle looks entirely alien to this scenery - it being a distinctly Earth ground mode, an old-looking sports car. Meanwhile, over Decepticon radio, the following crackles through the airwaves: << Hey, Sweep dudes, Sweep dudes, >> Runamuck yells, << I see 'em too! So what are we supposed to do, like, are we there yet, are we there yet? Sorry, dude, I -know- you sweep guys said to refuel at the last Space Bridge stop but I just gotta go again and are we there yet? >> GAME: Brainstorm rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Brigand rolled a 84 ROLL: Sureshot rolled a 49 Sweepcraft responds conversationally to Sunder. <> Then he breaks formation and dives for the ground, powering down through the atmosphere at a seemingly impossible angle of attack but pulling up right above Runamuck. "Hello, Battlecharger. We were -just- talking about you. Time to do what you do best." He pauses for a bit, then adds helpfully, "Run over people, knock vehicles off of the road, that kind of thing. Have fun!" Brigand slows until he's practically hovering and lets himself fall behind the Decepticon car, ready to mop up after him (or get first crack at the loot). The Decepticon Medic, Mortex, has been hanging around graveyards and wastelands on Nebulos lately. It's a wonder...what might the creepy fellow be doing? He looks up at the noise of the sweeps entering the atmosphere, as well as Runamuck's noise over the shortrange. <> The Decepticon Medic wheezes over the short-range, flexing his claws as his force field crackles to life. <> Lifting into the air, the Decepticon medic flies away from the graveyard, his zombie cassettes disappearing into his coffin with a creak. <> Combat: Mortex creates a forcefield shielding itself from damage. << I dunno, dead guy, >> Runamuck broadcasts, << ol'sweepy here says I'm supposed to like, break things. So, I mean... >> As it rattles over the sun-baked earth of the Nebulan plains, the white sports car twists slightly, front wheels spinning as the nose slides from side to side in the dirt. This kicks up an even larger plume in the vehicle's wake. Windscreen wipers come on, smearing the dust from the nonexistent driver's view. Shaking his prow, Runamuck turns his attention upwards, to the sweep in the sky. Out loud, Runamuck continues, with a deeply contemplative voice: "I can do that." The roar of his V8 engine climbs to a new deep-throated screaming pitch as he surges forward to the Nebulan convoy. By now, Zarak's men in the trucks have probably noticed the incoming vehicles. But if they're worried about a rescue attempt on the protestors, well. If Runamuck's a rescue attempt, it's a pretty piss-poor job at it. Given he's aiming to ram the lead vehicle broadside - square to the passenger compartment. Sweepcraft is quiet for a moment as he watches the protestors/prisoners being packed away. <> he shortranges. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am drives it like he means it, appearing out of a side street and riding inches behind Sureshot's bumper. Anyone who knows him might realize that he's engaged his powerful electro-magnet and is probably paying more attention to making little vroom-vroom noises with his vocalizer than he's paying to the road. Sureshot has left. Clutch has arrived. The truck goes out of control, its side dented inward. Sliding to a stop, the driver hops out, hands up. He glances at the Decepticon symbol on Runamuck, yelling, "Please, don't kill us! We're acting under Lord Zarak's orders!" Behind him, the other trucks are slowing down behind him. Brainstorm may appreciate the fact that the convoy has stopped, but he can't allow the Battlecharger to continue pummeling them! "Back away from them, Decepticon!" Brainstorm yells as he fires a few shots at him. "Those people are coming with *us!*" Combat: Jet misses Pontiac Firebird with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! -4 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am is apparently actually just following a lamppost. *CRUNCH* "Yack! Watch where you're driving you stupid lamppostron!" he mutters as he backs up and squeals back out onto the road. Blue GT-R 's engine emits a low buzzing drone, which repeatedly shifts into higher and then lower octaves as he changes gears. Interspersed throughout is the hsssss-thmp of a turbo. "Yeah, those things can sneak up on you!" He comments as he swerves around Tailgate and then races to catch up with the convoy. "Now let's go take care of business!" The cannon blasts from Brainstorm explode into the desert ground, sending up big clouds of earth and debris. Only a quick change of direction from Runamuck keeps the weapons fire from scorching over his paint job - inside his vehicle cabin, the steering wheel spins wildly, brake pedal flooring as he comes to a skidding halt besides one of the now-thoroughly stalled prison trucks. "Now wait," Runamuck grumbles, "why does that Scorpy guy want squishies? And 'ell, why do -you- want 'em, Autobot?" His suspension heaves, as the white sloping prow of his hood angles up slightly - giving the impression that he's staring skyward at Brainstorm's jet form. At this point the line of trucks with Zarak's prisoners is more or less halted in the middle of the plains, beyond the city limits. Runamuck continues, as he transforms, nearly knocking over the nearby truck. "I mean, 's not like they're good eatin'."R As he speaks, his trademark Friction Rifle fills his hands, muzzle pointing at Brainstorm as the flying Autobot swoops down. The air separating them heats up rapidly - before bursting into flame. "Barely any energon in those things," Runamuck finishes. Runamuck flips into robot mode. Combat: Runamuck strikes Jet with his Burn Baby Burn (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Mortex descends, lowering himself towards the combat. A hologram flips up, hiding his existence for a moment as he projects himself elsewhere, and he drops like a stone towards Tailgate. Standing, his coffin creaks open, zombie-like cassettes stumbling out and setting themselves up around their master. With a hiss and a wheeze, Mortex lunges at Tailgate, his claws hissing just as their owner, though for a markedly different reason - the acid coating them was ready to transform Tailgate's sensitive circuitry into energy for the disturbing skeleton. "I owe you this from our last meeting!" He wheezes, noxious exhaust escaping into the air. Combat: Mortex misses 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with its Leech Acid attack! Sweepcraft isn't entirely sure what's going on here, but he's certain of one thing--whatever it is the Autobots are doing, it's probably a good idea to put a stop to it. He flies down and targets Clutch, attempting to rope the Autobot with his Laser Lasso. <> he shortranges, <> Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Blue GT-R with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blue GT-R 's Agility. (Crippled) 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am , unlike any of the others, has absolutely no idea what's going on here. It's very likely he thinks he's in some sort of race with a magic talking car that only he can see and hear. So when Mortex leaps at him, he is so startled that he.. just keeps on driving. It seems like he doesn't notice. "Wait, what was that?" he yells, slamming on brakes and skidding to a halt. "That was either the grim reaper or some sort of roborooter.." The little Autobot turns around quickly, driving back at Mortex. "Hey buddy, what are you? Let me get a good look at you.. where's that stupid.. oh there!" There's a distinctive fluttering electrical WHOM WHOM WHOM sound. "No wait, wrong -- gak!" Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Mortex with his Ferrocobalt Hood Magnet attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack. Blue GT-R is lasso'd, which from a Sweep is actually a lot more painful than at some SPCA-approved rodeo. "AUGH!! That was...hey! Let me GO!" His engine revs almost angrily at the last word, tires squeal, puffs of white smoke curling around his wheels as they spin in place, the lasso holding him still. Finally he snaps free, shooting forward suddenly and fishtailing back and forth before he transforms into his robot form, skidding to a spinning stop on his feet and one hand. The other hand is already hefting his rifle, and as he straightens up he unleashes a few shots at the flying Sunder. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch misses Sweepcraft with his Laser attack! Jet yelps, the laser searing his more fragile aerial mode armor. "Ow! Look, I don't know why Scorponok wants them, other than to get rid of them..." He tumbles through the air as he transforms into robot mode. "But it doesn't matter! We're going to free them, and put them somewhere where they'll be safe from you and Lord Zarak!" Using the momentum of his fall, Brainstorm tries to tackle Runamuck to the ground. "The right to voice one's opinion is universal! And wherever you Decepticons go to deny people that right, people like me will rise up against you!" The truck driver who pleaded his life, meanwhile, has crawled under his own truck, the only cover around for miles. The cybertronian jet unfurls itself, transforming into the robot mode of Brainstorm! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Runamuck with his Freedom of Speech (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Mortex laughs, his creepy gears-grinding-against-each-other laugh, as Tailgate blasts his force field with his attack. Harmlessly, it breaks apart; with a wave of his clawed hand, he gestures at the car. One by one, the Decepticon's zombies lumber towards Tailgate, attempting to leap onto him, claw at his finish, or bite at his metal; the horrible mish-mash cassettes seem totally mindless, guided by their master's whims. Mortex continues his disturbing, eerie laugh, echoing across Thok as he drums his claws together and watches from the safety of his dome. Combat: Mortex strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with its ZOMBIE ATTACK! (Punch) attack! "-RISE- up," Runamuck groans, "the slag you mean? Get yer 'ead checked, 'bot..." The Decepticon lies flat on his back on the sandy ground of the plains, having just been squashed by a falling robot-mode Brainstorm. "...you just -DROPPED- ON ME," Runamuck complains. Vocally. With a snarl, Runamuck transforms. Now, Runamuck is one of those rare Decepticons to possess a car mode. a white 1980s Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am. He's quite proud of it, really. It's sleek and goes vroom. It is, in fact, pretty much identical to the white Autobot car off fighting Mortex at the moment, Tailgate. But Runamuck hasn't noticed his twin yet. But Runamuck -is- a car, with wheels and a powerful engine. It's probably hard for Brainstorm to get a grip on a fast-transforming ground vehicle like that, particularly when the tires start spinning and the whole thing shakes and bucks. Fleet is not connected. Unable to page: jess Runamuck shifts into car mode. Combat: Pontiac Firebird misses Brainstorm with his I'm not Wildrider but I AM a wild ride (Punch) attack! Sweepcraft wastes no time transforming, his wings unfurling and his talons reaching out. His optics shine bright crimson as he descends quickly towards Clutch, easily dodging the shot. "You are my prey, Autobot," the Sweep snarls, lashing out with his claws. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Combat: Sunder strikes Clutch with his talon swipe (Punch) attack! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's magnet pulls him straight into the punch. Through a combination of slamming on brakes again and the force of the zombie, he stops dead in his tracks. "OW! What did you do that for, you jerk? Uh.. you.. um.. dead.. jerk. Creepy." The minibot transforms and hops up to his feet, drawing a dinky little laser pistol and a dinky little regular pistol, posing /very/ awkwardly in a (not) cool epic pistol fight stance. "I totally saw this one in Equilibrium!" he whoops, aiming at the zombie and firing. The Pontiac Firebird isn't a mindless machine after all! It jumps up off the ground and transforms into Tailgate! Combat: Tailgate strikes Mortex with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs Tailgate's attack. Clutch turns his head to look at Mortex's constructs clobbering poor Tailgate while the Decepticon sits untouchable in his forcefield. He snaps his gaze back to Sunder just in time to take the talon swipe across the jaw. Clutch winces in pain but glances back at Mortex, then at Sunder, then at Tailgate again. Finally he holds barks at Sunder, "Just a second!" He spins and whips his free arm towards Mortex. A brightly glowing object sails out in a high arc aimed to end at the apex of Mortex's forcefield. Before it even lands, Clutch turns back to Sunder. "Sorry 'bout that. Now where were we?" Combat: Clutch strikes Mortex with his Plasma Grenade attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs Clutch's attack. "Woah!" Brainstorm says as the humanoid robot suddenly turns into a car. "Look, it's a figure of speech!" Brainstorm says, rolling off before Runamuck takes him with him. "And I've already had my checked. It's doing a lot better. In fact..." Removing his head, Brainstorm chucks it at the battlecharger, and the head transforms into Arcana in mid-fling! "...it's been upgraded!" Arcana yells as he tries to clamber onto Runamuck's roof. He tries to reach into the Battlecharger's driver's side window and yank the steering wheel to the side, hopefully causing him to veer out of control and crash. The success of this crazy stunt depends in no small part on whether or not Runamuck remembered to roll up his windows, or if Runamuck's steering wheel actually does anything. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'runamuck' Combat: Brainstorm misses Pontiac Firebird with his Carjacking (Kick) attack! Runamuck is not having a good day. I mean. Honestly. What kind of crazy transformer changes in mid-air and drops on a guy like that? Well, okay, most of the seekers, but still. Autobots aren't supposed to be crazy like that. Weird slag is Decepticon property. And Autobots are definitely, -double plus- definitely, not supposed to RIP PARTS OF THEIR BODY OFF and use them as projectile weapons. No. I mean, just no. The white Pontiac gives a sharp -yelp- as Brainstorm's binary partner slams into his roof. His steering wheel bucks and fights back as Arcana reaches an arm into his cabin and tries to carjack him. "GET IT OFF," Runamuck shouts, in panic, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF." Swerving wildly, the Decepticon sports car swings towards the nearest prison truck in the convoy. Runamuck tilts on two wheels, going at a forty-five degree angle to the ground. He all but crashes into the stalled truck, aiming to either scrape the armoured Nebulan hanging off his roof against the prison vehicle. Either way, the impact probably isn't gonna be great for the prisoners inside said truck. Those poor guys are having a really bad day. Combat: Runamuck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pontiac Firebird strikes Brainstorm with his Parasite Removal (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. The Decepticon medic looks up as the bomb explodes on his force field, sending his zombies scattering and flying. Pieces of them, chunks of them, torsos and disembodied arms and legs, fall to the ground as the Necrocon roars in anger, a high-pitched wail more like a scream than a roar. However, those zombies are...well, zombies. Slowly, the pieces of zombies with heads still intact crawl towards each other, bolting themselves back together. Mortex's fingers flick outwards in the direction of Tailgate as he resteadies himself - not wanting, of course, to piss off Sunder. He was rather fond of Sunder, after all. The zombies crouch, lowering themselves or lumbering into some position to prepare to kill. Jaws drop open, guns lock in, and energy ripples and glows in mouths and cannons as the zombies prepare for one mother of a dead-bolt. "Kill him," Mortex wheezes, and the zombies fire. Combat: Mortex strikes Tailgate with its Zombie Destructo-Cannon Assault Horde Go (Laser) attack! The Sweep decides to use the opportunity of Clutch's distraction towards Mortex to warm up his headcannon. "Oh, you'll find that diverting your attention from me is quite...deadly," Sunder says sinisterly, "For I could gut you in the instant you took your optics away." The headcannon fires. Combat: Sunder strikes Clutch with his Laser Blaster attack! Tailgate watches his pistol shots impact on the zombie, and then sees Mortex explode in flaming plasma. "Whoa," he says, imitating Keanu Reeves. "Who replaced my gun with Megatron?" He blows nonexistent smoke from the laser pistol's barrel using his nonexistent lungs to push no air through his nonexistent mouth. Then he gets shot in the face with a bunch of lasers. "Ow! Slaggit ow!" He flails his arms frantically, and starts to bounce from foot to foot, charging towards the horde. "You're just going to do what he says like you're a buncha mindless zombies? Turn and fight for your freedom, you slaggin' cowards! Freedom is the right of all mechanical beings! You!" he points at Mortex. "You're going down! I'm mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it anymore! You Decepticons think you're sooo high and mighty that you can just order around any slaggin' machine you want?! WELL NOT ANYMORE! It's over, creep!" The minibot rants and raves and jumps at Mortex, swinging his flailing arms with total abandon. Combat: Tailgate strikes Mortex with his Let My People Go attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs Tailgate's attack. Clutch flings up an arm, taking the blast on his heavily armored forearm. He grates out, voice strained, "I'll try to keep that in mind." His other hand produces the handle of his energy sword, a small cylinder that fills his grip and emits a spike of crackling energy from each end, both angled in the same direction, away from his fist. He slashes quickly at Sunder's chest while muttering into his radio. Combat: Clutch strikes Sunder with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Arcana is indeed scraped off on the truck, although that turns out to be a little more violent then it sounds. While the exo-suited Nebulan manages to come out of it fairly ok, the truck is smashed in from the side and flipped over, its occupants screaming in fright. Picking himself and shaking his head, Arcana mutters, "Ow... I never thought I'd ever be able to survive an impact like that! These suits are amazing! Maybe we could mass-produce them, yes..." His reverie is interrupted by intense screaming from the flipped truck. "Oh, damn. Brainstorm, transform and cover me while I get these people out of there!" "Aye aye, Arcana!" Brainstorm replies cheerily, transforming into jet mode and blasting off after the Battlecharger. "Hey, focus on me, Decepticon!" he says, performing another strafing run on the Decepticon car. Arcana, meanwhile, busies himself trying to open the truck's trailer. Brainstorm folds up his limbs and snaps out his nose section as he converts into a quick and powerful fighter! Combat: Jet misses Pontiac Firebird with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! -2 Clutch says, "Guys, this isn't going too well. If we can free these Nebulans, we can cover them while they make a break for it!" Brainstorm says, "I can try to blind them. That might buy us some time!" Tailgate says, "What Nebulans?" Hollywood says, "Use The Force." Brainstorm says, "...Who is that? Uh. You do know why we're here, right?" Tailgate says, "Me? Who are you?" Hollywood says, "Who's on first." Clutch says, "He's an Autobot. Both of you are Autobots. That's all that counts. Well, -almost- all. We've got to save these people!" Noah Wolfe says, "Huh? What's going on?" Brainstorm says, "I'm Brainstorm! Nice to--well, yeah." Hollywood says, "Doom. And a rescue, sounds like." Hollywood says, "WHICH! I might add. Would be over already if I was there." Hollywood says, "Because Hollywood is Hollygood." Noah Wolfe says, "Need any help? Give me a location and I'll grab my armor." The forcefield holds, and Tailgate is rewarded with a sick laugh from the Decepticon medic. He reaches forwards, his claws passing -through- the force field, dripping with sizzling acid as he reaches for Tailgate's face. "Be silent," he wheezes, "Those are nothing but my toys. But you...you are fit to be nothing but food for me." His face reaches the edge of his forcefield, jaw opening like a twisted, glowing halloween decoration. "I will consume all that you are, and make it part of me." Brainstorm says, "Plains of Thok, East of Koraja, our capital--I mean, the Nebulans' capital." As energy bolts slam home in the desert floor, Runamuck wonders if he's the only one here who's having a confusing and miserable time. He has no idea what's going on here. Did that Autobot just TEAR HIS HEAD off? And have that head transform into a smaller robot? And what's he doing now, -talking to his own head-?! Jeez, and the Decepticons call -him- crazy. Engine revving, Runamuck barely evades the photon cannon shots from Brainstorm. One blast scorches across the white Pontiac's hood, bisecting the Decepticon emblem with soot and damaged paint. But it seems mostly cosmetic. "Hey, hey," Runamuck complains, "the SLAG you doin'?!" Freeing the prisoners, is what they're doing. Arcana's actions are probably enough to get him worshipped as a saviour by the Nebulans in the fallen truck. First they get rounded up by Zarak's stormtroopers, then there's the sounds of battle from outside their prison... oh yes, they're probably terrified. Runamuck isn't quite swift enough to figure that out. Even as all this plays out, he doesn't do anything to stop Arcana's run on the truck. Instead he focuses on Brainstorm, just like the Autobot wanted. Flipping to robot mode, he draws his weapon and aims it skyward, putting the Friction Rifle on full burn, the cone of sudden heat filling the air with fire. Runamuck flips into robot mode. Combat: Runamuck strikes Jet with his WTF BBQ attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Runamuck's attack has damaged your Agility! Cosmos has arrived. Noah Wolfe has arrived. Sunder snarls as the energy sword slashes across his chest. "You will pay for that," he snarls, rearing back and lashing out with his talons again at Clutch. "I think it's high time I -gutted- you!" Exo-Armor Warthog has arrived. Noah Wolfe drops Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has left. Noah Wolfe enters the Exo-Armor Warthog . Combat: Sunder misses Clutch with his rippinggutting (Kick) attack! Tailgate swings his head back and forth as Mortex talks at him. "Blah blah blah blah OW! You son of a slagheap!" Claws apparently hurt, and ding up his armor. "They're not /toys/ they're mechanobeings! How dare you! How /DARE/ you, sir! What gives you the right to call anyone your TOY?!" The Autobot is so incensed by this, that he yells out, "I'm INCENSED!" and hauls off to kick at Mortex's shin. Or whatever zombie gets in the way, he's so mad he's not all that particular. Combat: Tailgate misses Mortex with his Minibot Ankle Kick (Kick) attack! Clutch has been circle-stepping around Sunder, and by the time the Sweep raises his arm Clutch's back is towards Mortex and his invincible forcefield. Timing it carefully, the Autobot shifts aside and lets the Sweep's attack pass by him harmlessly. But then, before Sunder has a chance to recover from his lunch, Clutch grabs his still-outstretched hand sends him in a judo-throw...straight at the Decreepticon's protective dome! Combat: Clutch strikes Mortex with his Sweep-Judo attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs Clutch's attack. Exo-Armor Warthog Tank runs at full speed towards the battle. Noah sits within the egg shaped holographic cockpit gripping the hand controls and trying not to lose his cool. 'Just help these guys out, don't need to fight, just do something good and don't mess this up!' Noah thinks to himself, he's not close enough to really 'do' anything this turn, but he can be seen and probably fired upon if someone cared enough. Mindwipe has arrived. Brainstorm says, "Ok, Autobots, watch out! Things are going to get really bright!" Hollywood says, "Kinda' like my limelight!" Jet hisses as the scorching friction rifle takes effect upon him, and he forces himself to transform even though it pains him greatly to do so. It doesn't matter--having to continue flying with the air becoming superheated as soon as it touched him would have been worse. "Arcana, get back here, I'm going to try something!" Arcana looks up from the hatch which he had been struggling with, nodding. "What? Oh, yes, be right over!" He leaps towards his partner, transforming into Brainstorm's head and slamming down onto his shoulders. Reunited, Brainstorm whips out his photon rifles, setting them to their "wide" setting. Spreading his arms wide, he slowly spins in place as he discharges a brilliant, blinding glare from the weapons. The cybertronian jet unfurls itself, transforming into the robot mode of Brainstorm! Combat: Brainstorm misses Mortex with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: Brainstorm misses Clutch with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Runamuck with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Runamuck's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Brainstorm strikes Tailgate with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Tailgate's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Brainstorm misses Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: Brainstorm misses Sunder with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: Brainstorm misses himself with his Photon Flash Area attack! Combat: Runamuck's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Runamuck's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The bizarre green and yellow flying saucer descends from above, thrusters flaring and steam rising from the hull after a hasty re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. One of the trucks in sight, the spacecraft called Cosmos turns himself in that direction and speeds towards it. Brawl has arrived. The stars are right, today. Right for a fight! According to Mindwipe's horoscope, today is good day for him to meet new people... and punch them in the face! As luck would have it, some of the other Decepticons would seem to have engaged in battle for some reason or other, and like the eccentric that he is, Mindwipe is late. Mortex looks up as the Sweep hits his force field. He hisses, ignoring the blow, and reaches for Tailgate again, hoping to grab him with those nasty acid-filled claws. No words are spoken, no taunts; there's nothing but anger and the wheeze of black, noxious fumes escaping into the atmosphere. Finally, the Decepticon's wheeze ceases as he grasps at Tailgate once more. "-Die-," he hisses. Combat: Mortex misses Tailgate with its Devouring Darkness attack! Clutch says, "Smooth move, Tailgate. I don't know what that was, but it didn't look healthy!" Tailgate says, "I CAN'T SEE!" Brainstorm says, "Um, sorry!" Clutch says, "You, uh...seem to be doing better that way." Tailgate says, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU I'M BLIND!" Meanwhile, back with the brave and daring Decepticon forces... "What the," Runamuck spits, as Brainstorm begins to spin. But the method behind the strange Autobot's actions becomes all too clear as the entire world dissolves into a blur of light. "SLAGGIN' 'ELL?!" Screeching, Runamuck claws at his optics, broad white fingers slamming against his faceplate. The Battlecharger stumbles, heavy metal boots pounding against the dirt of the desert floor. "Yer did NOT," Runamuck snarls at Brainstorm, "just go magical girl on us! If yer were NAKED while spinnin', believe you me, there is gonna be HELL to pay!" Runamuck barely keeps a grip on his rifle as he staggers. He ends up leaning heavily against one of the prison trucks - the sudden weight causes the vehicle's suspension to sag, and a fresh lot of cries from inside. He lifts his weapon, while leaning against the prison vehicle for support. He fires. Randomly. Runamuck manages to completely miss Brainstorm, but the arcs of sizzling heat and friction-created flame flick skyward - close enough to the new shape now swooping towards the trucks, the airborne form of Cosmos. Combat: Runamuck strikes Flying Saucer with his Anti-Aircraft Fire literally (Laser) attack! After being used as a Sweepy projectile, Sunder picks himself up and loads the secondary firing chamber of his rifle. "My apologies," he mutters to Mortex, then addresses the Autobot that threw him. "Since you like throwing things so much, perhaps you'd like to try to CATCH THIS!" Then he lobs a rocket-propelled grenade at Clutch. Combat: Sunder strikes Clutch with his Rocket Propelled Grenade attack! Incoming! What looks more than anything else like a giant artillery shell comes plunging out of the sky, fired down at Nebulos' surface from the Decepticon ship in orbit. It strikes the ground in a splash of dirt and dust, steams briefly, then splits open. The Decepticon army is here! Well, one of them anyhow. Brawl jumps out of the canister with guns blazing, spraying .50 caliber rounds at the trucks and the Autobots from the machinegun mounted on his left arm. "OH YEAH!" shouts Brawl, unnecessarily. Combat: Brawl strikes Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with its .50cal M2HB (Pistol) attack! The flying saucer called Cosmos dodges and weaves as it descends towards the truck, attempting to avoid the fighting and focus on the Nebulons in the truck. Unfortunately, the dodging and weaving only gets him so far before an entirely random bolt of energy clips the underside of the craft. It falters and wavers in the air, maintaining lift but smoking visibly from a scorched hole near the thrusters. Brainstorm screams, "NOOOO!!!" with two voices as Brawl carelessly sprays weapons fire through the area. Some of the rounds perforate the trucks, and the Headmaster duo collectively fears for the lives of the occupants! Yelling wildly, Brainstorm rushes heedlessly at the Combaticon, spraying photon pulses at him. "You maniac! You're going to pay for that! Ahhhhhh!" Combat: Error: 'agressive' is not a valid defense level. Please see '!defend' for a list of valid entries. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Brawl with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! -3 Combat: Runamuck's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Runamuck's attack has damaged your Strength! Tailgate starts to aim his pistols again and then yells, "OH PRIMUS THE LIGHT!" He starts flailing and shooting both pistols in Mortex's general direction. "Now that I'm blind I can truly see what Primus wants of me! As he has blinded my optics with his power and glory, so shall I blind this creepy Decepticon with my power and /lasers/!" Pew pew pew. Quietly: "Uh.. Primus, can I have my sight back? This is kinda hard, y'know, otherwise." Wherever those claws are, Tailgate's obviously too blind to get struck by them. Combat: Tailgate strikes Mortex with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Combat: Mortex's forcefield absorbs Tailgate's attack. Clutch's optics open wide and he tries to backpedal frantically. He's almost successful...the grenade Sunder fires lands at his feet - where it promptly explodes, obscuring Clutch momentarily in a shower of fire and shrapnel. Before the view clears completely, a sportscar streaks out of the blasted area, still trailing smoke. Clutch heads straight at Sunder, but at the last moment adjusts his angle of approach to try and slam the Sweep's legs with the toughest corner of his reinforced bumper. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue GT-R strikes Sunder with his Offensive Driving attack! Clutch shouts over the sound of skidding and noises. "We need to evacuate these civilians! Get some sort of heavy transport out here! Any shuttlecraft a vailable?!" Exo-Armor Warthog Tank takes the shells which splatters against the armor's amour. Noah hears the ping ping pew pew but isn't picking up anything substantial on his damage meters, until a random shell explodes against the armor sending a slice of shrapnel into the cockpit. It slices along one of Noah's arms, bleeding it a bit, but not really bad. Noah does hunker down in the seat and wishes he brought stronger personal armor for that. He taps a switch on his throttle and swings the main turret gun around towards Brawl, "Ok big guy, see how you like this!" The main cannon fires sending a shell lobbing across in the combaticon's direction, while sending the tank back a few feet. Noah is tossed around in his seat and yelps at the sudden movement. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank misses Brawl with its Main Cannon attack! Cosmos says, "Cosmos is he -- ow! Hey, no problem, I'm still flying, see?" Runamuck 's vision is still hazy from Brainstorm's blinding attack. But the static obscuring his optic sensors is starting to clear, as his systems slowly reboot. By now, Runamuck can just about make out what's going on at the other end of the besieged convoy. And what he ses... "'ey," Runamuck calls to his fellow Decepticon, "Sunder! Yer a freakin' genius, mate!" Throwing. Throwin's good, right? Runamuck's head is the kind of expressionless plate found on many a transformer, flat planes of armour covering where his mouth would be. But he manages something akin to an evil grin all the same. "Oh yeeeeaaah," Runamuck cackles. Stowing his weapon, he snakes his arms round the truck nearest to him, his hands denting the prisoner compartment as he grips the metal. Exerting the full strength of a Cybertronian robot, Runamuck slowly -lifts- the hapless Nebulan truck off the ground, shrieking captives and all. It -is- heavy, loaded down with squishies and all. The immense effort shows in Runamuck's voice, his speech strained. But he sounds gleeful all the same. "OI AUTOBOT," he yells to the nearest Autobot - which happens to be Cosmos. He wants the prisoners so bad? "CATCH," Runamuck taunts. Combat: Runamuck strikes Flying Saucer with his You Will Believe That A Truck Can Fly (Punch) attack! Brainstorm says, "Glad to have you, Cosmos! We're getting clobbered out here!" Sunder steels himself as the Autobot car barrels towards him. He allows the car to ram into him, in order to try to fall forward and tear at Clutch with his talons. "If you thought you were going to turn me into roadkill, you are sadly mistaken," Sunder growls. Clutch mutters, "I think he noticed." Combat: Sunder misses Blue GT-R with his slash (Punch) attack! The Necrocon, at Brawl's timely intervention, looks up; the attacks of Tailgate splatter off his shield, and he redirects his attention as a swarm of zombies from behind lumber up behind the Autobot, groping and grasping and attempting to pin him in place. For the third and final time, Mortex reaches out, preparing to devour some of the Autobot's circuitry and convert it into raw energon for his twisted use. "This time, Autobot, I won't let you evade me!" He shrieks. Combat: Mortex sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mortex strikes Tailgate with its Leech Acid attack! "BRING IT!" Brawl bellows as pulse cannon shots crack into his armor. "YEAH!" He breaks into a heavy sprint straight towards Brainstorm, firing his electroblaster, racking the slide, firing it again. Combat: Brawl sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl strikes Brainstorm with its Electron Gun attack! -1 Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Brawl's attack has damaged your Agility! Brainstorm says, "Ahhh! Oh, geeze... I'm really bad off... but I can't abandon these people!" Grimlock says, "Huh? Whut happen?" Brainstorm says, "Grimlock! Trying to help... save some Nebulons--" Grimlock says, "Save thems? From what?" Brainstorm says, "Zarak!" Heavyweight Champ: Sludge says, "Zarak Obama?!" Giant Bat considers. He has not seen a tank like that one before. The horoscope said to punch /new/ faces. That in mind, Mindwipe cautiously transforms and pops off a shot at the tank, testing the waters. He wonders if perhaps he'll see his 'friend' again. Nogginburg is not far from here... The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe misses Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with his Viper Pistol - Solid Ammunition (Pistol) attack! Grimlock says, "OOOOH. Me Grimlock want smack him Zarak! You Sludge want come?" Brainstorm says, "Who? No, Lord Zarak! I think his first name's Mo, but that can't be right..." Blue GT-R 's engine roars. Sand shoots out from under his tires before they catch and send him shooting away just before Sunder's attack tears into him. Clutch doesn't get very far before spinning into a skid, transforming halfway through so that by the time he's back in robot form he's facing Sunder again, with a heavy pistol in each hand. He points one at Sunder and one at Brawl and then opens fire on both Decepticons at once. "Hollywood - this one's for you," he mutters grimly. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Grimlock has arrived. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe is depressed that his main cannon round missed its target. Still, it made a nice boom and that's what really counts in the end. Noah however, cranks his armor hard to the side as several rounds zip past him. Noah says, "Not another one!" He flips over to a set of gatling lasers mounted above the main cannon turret and pulls the trigger sending red and yellow bolts of energy raining in an arc towards the bat. Tailgate is obviously way too close to Mortex, since he's getting pummeled and pinned by zombies. "Augh! That's it! You're just trying to keep the Minibot down! NO MORE I SAY! Get offa me!" Tailgate barrels up off the ground and into the horde, heading after Mortex and using his pistols as little clubs, swinging and flailing as best he can, like a clunky little whirling Tasmanian devil. "SWITCH OFF!" Combat: Tailgate's Let My People Go attack aimed for Mortex backfires! Combat: Tailgate strikes himself with his Let My People Go attack! Combat: Clutch strikes Brawl with his Showtime Area attack! -3 Combat: Clutch misses Sunder with his Showtime Area attack! -3 Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank strikes Mindwipe with its gatling lasers (Laser) attack! Brainstorm yells, stumbling forward as the electro-blast smacks into his knee, sending electricity sparking through it. "Uh-hh-hhnnn, I have to... save them!" he hisses, fighting through the pain of his damage and the continued effects of the enhanced friction. "Keep them away... no matter the cost!" Slowly, he backs away from Brawl, firing laser blasts as he goes. His real aim, however, is to lure Brawl's aim off to the side where it will hopefully avoid hitting the dissidents. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Brainstorm misses Brawl with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Runamuck's attack finally wears off. Uh oh! The truck sails through the air, affording Cosmos a moment to change his direction so he doesn't plow straight into it. Turning his tractor beam on it, he catches it - keeping it from harm but unable to stop the momentum from driving him towards the ground. Scraaaaaaaaaaaaape! Man, more chassis damage! But the truck is safe and that is all that matters. Cosmos rises up from the ground, the flying saucer spinning quickly through the air towards the Decepticon who just loves to throw trucks full of innocent people around. His weapons array flares into action, particle beam hissing noisily through the air towards Runamuck. "HEY. HEY!" That would be Grimlock, announcing his presence to the world. He soars through the sky and lands upon the battlefield, already with his sword in one hand and his blaster in the other. He surveys the carnage going on with his impassive visor- and then looks over at the Decepticons present. "Hnf. Thems no look so tough." he grunts, and glances back at the other Autobots. "Me Grimlock here now! Me Grimlock say we ebeat these guys! Beat them in the FACE!" So he's not a Prime- but that doesn't mean he can't be inspirational! Combat: Flying Saucer strikes Runamuck with its Particle Beam attack! Clutch grates painfully, "Brainstorm, Tailgate, if we can just keep them busy while Cosmos --" Brainstorm says, "I know, I'm going to keep this tough guy occupied" Grimlock says, "Who tough guy? Me Grimlock TOUGHER!" Brainstorm says, "The guy I'm fighting! Looks... tank-ish?" Noah Wolfe says, "Who's the guy who looks like a bat anyway?" Steeltread says, "Ain't me, Grimlock.....stomp him good." Grimlock says, "Batman?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "That's Mindwipe....." Clutch says, "Grimlock!...Scratch that guys, looks like we're back in it. Let's do this...for Nebulos." Brainstorm says, "Don't look into his eyes, or he'll hypnotize you!" Clutch says, "(and he's talking about Brawl)." Noah Wolfe says, "Even through the armor's cameras?" Brainstorm says, "*Yes!*" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Shoot 'em out." Noah Wolfe says, "Right then, I'll make a mental note about it." Sunder ducks down to avoid the blasts leveled in his direction. Crouching down, the Sweep lashes out with a boot, attempting to bring Clutch down to the ground. To 'Sweep him off his feet', as it were. The Necrocon looks up at the arrival of Grimlock, completely ignoring the wannabe-demagogue. The zombies, ineffectually, shamble away from Tailgate, their small frames wandering over to Grimlock and leaping at him in grabs, biting and swarming about him as a zombie horde is wont to do. Mortex slides away from Tailgate, hoping that Grimlock will be momentarily distracted by the horde long enough for him to come up with a better plan than 'swarm it with pieced-together cassettes'. Combat: Mortex strikes Grimlock with its Oh God Zombies! (Grab) attack! Combat: Sunder misses Clutch with his Sweeping you off your feet (Kick) attack! Brawl veers away from Brainstorm at the last moment, reacting instinctively to incoming fire from Clutch. "You want some too? GET SOME!" He lowers his shoulder, pounding towards Clutch noisily. Combat: Brawl misses Clutch with its Tackle attack! Mindwipe takes some damage from the strange little tank thing, and he frowns. Perhaps he should close distance and tackle the challege head-on? Mindwipe steeples his fingers comteplatively, and he stands still as a statue. Then, he springs forward, in a dramatic, sweeping leap, wings flaring behind him, allowing his anti-gravs to assist his jump. Then, he tucks his wings in behind him and cuts his anti-gravs, attempting to come crashing down atop the tank. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with his Crashing Around You (Kick) attack! Runamuck winces as he picks himself off the dusty earth, the Decepticon emblem on his chest scarred by Cosmos' particle beam. The windshield and windows of his vehicle mode - part of his torso - are spiderwebbed with distinct cracks, and the way he carries himself shows that he's taken significant damage. Lifting his head, Runamuck glares at Cosmos. "Oi, oi," the Decepticon growls, "no FAIR. Damnit, truck was s'posed ta hit ya. Yer weren't supposed to ACTUALLY catch it. Where's yer sense of RHETHORIC, dude?" Like all good political scientists, Runamuck knows that struggle against a repressive government always has costs. So far, the civilian Nebulan resistance to Zarak has been largely peaceful. "Look, mate," Runamuck continues, "the squishies in 'ere were rounded up by Zarak, right? 's wot the dude in the front said. They're rebels n' stuff, right? Well, I'm just 'elpin' them along. All good rebellions..." Runamuck pulls his Friction Rifle from subspace, aiming the weapon at Cosmos. He turns the setting to maximum dispersion, sweeping a beam of excited air molecules on a path that sets the truck /on fire/...and then he keeps the trigger depressed, pulling the weapon's beam up to start scorching Cosmos' hull plating with induced flame. "...need an EARTH SHATTERING KABOOM," Runamuck finishes. Combat: Runamuck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Runamuck strikes Flying Saucer with his afore-mentioned kaboom attack! Grimlock is...temporarily inconvenienced! By zombietapes! "Whuh? Go 'way!" he growls, kicking the ineffectual little things away from him. "Me Grimlock have better guys to fight!" he snarls- and then sights in on one such better person to fight- the charging Brawl! His attack is fairly subtle, as dinobot things go- he just extends one foot out in front of Brawl's path, hoping to trip up the ugly Combaticon! "Just 'cuz him Brainstorm have guy in his head no mean you get to gang up on him!" he notes, "'least, not while me Grimlock 'round." Combat: Grimlock strikes Brawl with his Have a nice trip see you next fall! (Kick) attack! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe is jostled around in the armor as the feet comes down clanging on the tank and bending the armor slightly. He smacks against one side of the egg shaped cockpit and flinches as something jerks free inside his shoulder. That can't be good. Noah says, "Arugh...get...off!" and he pulls back the throttle and pulls up the stick at the same time. The Tank lurches and lifts off the ground transforming, which will hopefully unbalance Mindwipe, but Noah continues turning the armor into the roll bringing a metal foot up to smack against the batcon. He rolls to his knees lifting his rifle and says, "This ain't getting any easier..." breathing deeply and now his shoulder is killing him. Better it than a con he supposes. Tailgate just flails under zombies for awhile. When he finally gets to his feet, he's firing his pistols up into the air. "War has made me a man!" he shouts. " You there!" he calls at Brainstorm, pointing. "Optimus Prime once said, 'We must have courage! We can't ignore the danger, we must conquer it!' So why don't you get your shiny metal aft down here and conquer this Decepticon for me? For Primus' sake, I could use the help and you sure look like you know what you're doing!" Combat: Tailgate inspires Brainstorm with righteous and moving words! Combat: You feel more courageous! Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank misses Mindwipe with its backroll kick (Kick) attack! Exo-Armor Warthog Tank transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Robot mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog sets its defense level to Guarded. Clutch leaps into the air, spreading his arms (each hand still holding a pistol) out to the sides and pulling his knees up to his torso to get that extra bit of air that lets Sunder's kick pass below him. Clutch hears Brawl pounding towards him from the side just as his own feet touch the ground again, and he immediately takes off in a hunched-over run in the opposite direction, firing blindly at Sunder with a pistol as he goes. And hoping -someone- can keep Brawl from mangling him. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch misses Sunder with his Pistol attack! Arrrrgh! The paint on Cosmos' hull bubbles and peels away, the saucer immediately toppling from the air as the thrusters momentarily fail and cause him to come crashing down near one of the trucks. Cosmos crashed, the fat lady can sing. But he's not out of it yet, the hatch opening up and a distinct voice coming from the flying saucer to address the occupants of the damaged rebel-carrying vehicle. "All aboard! Quickquickquick!" Cosmos says, "Uhhh, friends? Where am I meant to take these guys?" Brainstorm gasps, panting warily. He's feeling dizzy, rattled, and doesn't have much hope for his future. But then... Tailgate unleashes his amazing oratory upon him! Brainstorm feels his strength returning, surging through his body! He stands up straight, flexing his arms. "Yes, yes! I have to be more like Optimal Prime, and conquer the danger! And I'll start with that Decepticon!" With a leap, he dives at Mortex, trying to pin him to the ground. "This is for--wait a minute, who's Optimal Prime?" Grimlock says, "Take them to place us build the other day!" Cosmos says, "You got it." Combat: Brainstorm misses Mortex with his The Wisdom of Optimal Prime (Smash) attack! -1 Combat: Flying Saucer takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Brawl's weight is greater than his agility, and he charges right into Grimock's foot and goes over it, landing on his head and rolling briefly before he catches himself on hands and feet and transforms. His turbine engine whistles and roars as he backpedals, swinging his secondary turret back towards the Autobots. "Frakking DINOBOTS! If Onslaught and Swindle were here we'd show you a good time!" Pulses of sound come blasting out of the dual cannons on the turret, hammering through the air towards the Autobot position, bending trees over, sending rocks bouncing along the road and threatening to tip over the trucks. Mortex, thankful for the period of time in which he is being ignored, summons a brief hologram of the empty air, holographically creating another image of himself in the midst of the chaos as he takes a brief rest to figure out what he should and should not do. Thus, it is this image that Brainstorm leaps through, and not the actual Mortex; however, this disruption of his hologram renders him visible, leading to the Decepticon to swear 'slaggit' under his breath and wheezing something else. Combat: Mortex sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Mortex takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Cosmos sets its defense level to Guarded. Brawl hunches down into his tank mode. Combat: Brawl misses Clutch with its Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: Brawl strikes Grimlock with its Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: Brawl strikes Exo-Armor Warthog with its Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: Brawl misses Brainstorm with its Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Sunder darts to one side so that he's not hit by the blasts from Clutch. He then tries to reach out and grab Clutch in order to give him a good shaking. Just to get him offbalance... Combat: Sunder misses Clutch with his shaken like a baby by a british nanny (Grab) attack! Runamuck isn't really capable of frowning. Flat armoured faceplates tend to do that. He gives, though, the distinct sense of a robot -really- scowling now, as he watches Cosmos settle to the ground. "Oi, oi," Runamuck complains, "I -shot- you, yeah? You're ON FIRE, yo? And you're STILL just sittin' there fillin' yer boot with squishies? What's UP wit' that, man, do they give yer a prize for collectin' the whole series or somethin'?" Mind, Cosmos' actions are well received by the poor Nebulan prisoners. On most planets, being arrested by the government just involves persecution and police brutality. The Nebulan dissidents, on the other hand, are having the unique experience of getting locked up by Zarak's men, trucked out into the middle of nowhere...and now, well, they're in danger of getting /killed by Giant Freaking Robots/. So yeah, -they're- grateful for Cosmos' actions. The few who still have their wits about them are clambering out of the vehicle and into the waiting Autobot. Runamuck's just annoyed. And puzzled. He does. Not. Get. This. "C'mon," Runamuck yells, waving a hand, "OVER HERE! ATTACK ME? FIGHT? HELLO?!" Combat: Runamuck takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mindwipe suggests, shouting over at Brainstorm, "Next time, try a invoking dead Prime, rather than a fictional one! They have more spirit, ah-hah." He flips away from the tank-thing, which has finally shown its face. He draws back his hand, makes a sign with his fingers, and then, he thrusts his arm foward at the odd-looking Autobot. Nope, no one has explained the EDC to Mindwipe yet. Combat: Mindwipe misses Exo-Armor Warthog with his Punch attack! Tailgate continues on his tirade, pointing at Noah Wolfe's Warthog. "And you there, shiny tankbot that I've never seen before! Ultra Magnus once told me a bunch of stuff I couldn't be bothered to listen to at the time because he's super-boring and makes everything sound like some kinda unsolved mystery. But the /heart/ of what he said rings true! At some point in our lives we must step up and take hold of the world -- or maybe just some Decepticon's head, like I said, I wasn't paying attention -- and pull as hard as you can. When the head comes off, you'll know that you are worthy of the name Autobot! So grab the world, or a Decepticon's head, and pull as hard as you can! With your shiny tank cannon!" Tailgate shakes a fist at him. "Pull like you've never pulled before! WITH YOUR CANNON! FIRE!" The minibot swings his arm to point at Mindwipe. "AT HIM!" More fistshaking. "NOW!" The minibot checks his laser pistol distractedly. "OR WHENEVER YOU'RE READY, I'M NOT THAT PICKY!" Combat: Tailgate inspires Exo-Armor Warthog with righteous and heroic words! "Don't worry about the fire, guys," Cosmos assures the rebels as they climb aboard, closing the hatch after them before he hovers upwards. In the air, he turns about quickly and begins to spin in order to pick up speed. "Three, two, one ... lift off!" The flying saucer has no interest in fighting now, not prepared to endanger the people now sheltering inside. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grimlock strikes Brawl with his Laser attack! Cosmos says, "Me and the prisoners are outta here! Good luck, friends!" Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Brainstorm says, "Thank you Cosmos! I'll cover you!" Clutch is grabbed and shaken by Sunder. Off balance, Clutch starts to fall over, but recovers nearly instantly, catching himself on his hands and starting to push-up back to his feet. But as Brawl's sonic attack sends debris flying over his head (and wreaks havoc on the remains of the convoy), Clutch decides to transform back into his sportscar mode. He bounces once on his stiffened off-road suspension before his engine revs, leaving tracks in the ground behind him as he speeds towards the Combaticon tank. "Hey c'mon, leave the Nebulans out of it! It's us you want!" Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Guarded. Tailgate says, "Now is the time for all good Autobots to come to the aid of these weird little squishy guys that aren't humans but look kinda like them!" Combat: Blue GT-R strikes Brawl with his sideswipe no not that Sideswipe attack! Exo-Armor Warthog is not on his feet, but is skimming across the ground jinxing left and right. Sadly, he's moving fast but it's uncontrolled. The armor is nailed by a blast of sound shaking its frame and making Noah grab his ears from the screeching. Even with ringing ears, he hears Tailgate's words, odd and totally out of context for a human, but inspiring none the less. 'Never give up, never surrender'. Noah can see that! His own teeth rattles in his head but he grips his controls and says, "Yeah. I'm not done yet!" He orders his armor's forearm to raise. As he does he ducks downward letting Mindwipe's punch go wide and falls onto his back firing a set of high speed lasers from the forearms. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog misses Mindwipe with its high speed forearm lasers (Laser) attack! Brainstorm glares at Mindwipe after failing to clobber Mortex. "Oh, please, neither of us subscribe to your UNPROVEN mystical garbage! There are many mysteries in the universe, but turning to superstition to solve them is the wrong way to get to the truth!" The braniac is disappointed he didn't get the Necrocon (?!) after that awesome speech, but the only thing he can do is keep fighting until the dissidents are safe. Turning his weapons on Runamuck, he fires a maximum power blast! "Hey, Decepticon! Forget about me? Pretty careless to let your guard down like that!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Runamuck with his Photon Pulse Cannon attack! "Gah!" Brawl's sonic cannons shake Grimlock's chassis- but not by much. "Hnnn. You buddies not HERE!" he growls- leveling his blaster at the tank and opening fire! Though he's not putting quite his full effort into it- the dinocommander's still watching the battlefield from the corner of his optic, ever ready. He mutters something into his radio, and then turns to snap off one last shot at Brawl! Grimlock's last pose: "Gah!" Brawl's sonic cannons shake Grimlock's chassis- but not by much. "Hnnn. You buddies not HERE!" he growls- leveling his blaster at the tank and opening fire! Though he's not putting quite his full effort into it- the dinocommander's still watching the battlefield from the corner of his optic, ever ready. He mutters something into his radio, and then turns to snap off one last shot at Brawl! Grimlock says, "Hnn. There still other trucks with little mans in them." Cosmos says, "What?! It's getting crowded in here ..." Grimlock says, "Grrh. Where him funny-talk plane guy when me need him?" Clutch says, "Can't the Nebulans drive?" Grimlock says, "Hey! You Tailgate! You no doing anything! You go free prisoners while me Grimlock crush cons!" Clutch says, "Uh...they -do- now how to drive, right?" Cosmos says, "I can probably take a few more of the little guys ... oh hey! I'll just pick up the truck in the tractor beam!" Cosmos says, "Keep those Decepticons busy." Taking advantage of Brainstorm's distraction, the Necrocon (!!) leaps at Brainstorm from his vantage point. His extra-long index claws glisten in the dull Nebulos light as he emits another of those disturbing cackles, and his clawed hands close as he grasps at Brainstorm's head, hoping to take advantage of the Headmasters' unique natures and end the fight a little bit quicker. Meanwhile, the zombies - guided as they are by one of the only sane (haha! That's cute. Mortex, sane.) Decepticons currently manning Nebulos - have taken to tossing the drivers of the trucks out the windows and generally pulling a Rumble. Much like Rumble stealing the cars that would become Stunticons, the zombie cassettes...well, they aren't terribly good drivers, skidding around with refugees and generally not being coordinated enough to actually DRIVE so much as put their feet on the pedals and cause havoc. Clutch says it carefully, not wanting to insult them so horrendously by suggesting they can't drive. Combat: Mortex sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mortex strikes Brainstorm with its Mortex Scissorhands?! attack! Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Mortex's attack has damaged your Firepower! Brainstorm says, "Sure. All Nebulans have to learn how to drive a car before the age 18, or they're sent to Juvenile Detention. That's a... relatively new law, though, courtesy of Zarak." Talazia Keldahoff says, "So Revoke Zarak's driver's license." If his flex metal face were capable of expression, Runamuck would be pouting right now. As it is, he manages another great feat of transformer expression and manages to convey this anyway. He shakes a fist skyward as Cosmos flies off with his precious cargo of anti-Zarak protestors. "OI YOU," Runamuck grumbles, "GET'CHA DISC-SHAPED BUTT BACK 'ERE---" Whatever other threat Runamuck was going to make, it shall be forever lost. As that's when Brainstorm gets Runamuck's attention by virtue of shooting him in the back. Tumbling, Runamuck rolls, his vehicle undercarriage badly scorched, his sensor systems overloaded. He lands in car mode, tires scraping the dusty ground. To Brainstorm, he growls: "Wait yer turn. Yer think I fergot 'bout ya? How stupid do you think I am?" No, don't answer that. No, really. And for the record? Yes. He did forget. Not the point. Engine roaring, Runamuck sets himself on all four wheels and charges wildly at Brainstorm, kicking up a great plume of dust as he crosses the plains. But with his drivetrain damaged and sensors all but offline from Brainstorm's attack, it's anyone's guess if he'll actually HIT the Autobot - or wreck himself against one of those stalled prison trucks still dotting the landscape. Runamuck shifts into car mode. Cosmos says, "Don't worry about it, friends! Cosmos'll save those fellows! Woohoo!" Combat: Runamuck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Pontiac Firebird's Reckless Driving attack aimed for Brainstorm backfires! Combat: Pontiac Firebird strikes himself with his Reckless Driving attack! Clutch says, "Well I can fit four...a tight fit, but still. Tailgate too. And it looks like you might have room for a couple too Brainstorm." Clutch says, "(not to mention you need to get out of here, we can practically see your infrastructure through those holes)" Brawl swivels his turrets towards Clutch, rocking slightly on his tracks when Clutch scrapes along his skirts. "Yeah, YOU? Whaddya got? You're WEAK!" chank-clank. BOOM! Brainstorm says, "Maybe if Arcana rides on the outside, sure." Combat: Brawl misses Blue GT-R with its Tank Cannon attack! Cosmos audibly crackles with static, "Awww, c'mon guys. I'm fine ... really." Mindwipe takes a few stumbling steps off in a completely random direction, staring off toward Nogginburg. This haphazard movement takes him out of the weird tank Autobot's line of fire. There is the red shape again! It looks as if it is looking for something. He calls out, "Firebomb, is that you?" However, the figure shrugs, apparently giving up, and vanishes. Mindwipe mutters darkly and turns his attention back to the battle. Their own tank looks worse for the wear. Mindwipe sidles over to Brawl, more or less hiding behind the Combaticon (won't combiners be a shock for Mindwipe!), and he withdraws a bubbly purple potion, which he then dumps on Brawl. Mindwipe whistles innocently. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mindwipe quickly patches up some of Brawl's minor injuries. Combat: Mindwipe runs a diagnostic check on Brawl Clutch says, "Damn, this thing's gonna pound me flat! There's an overturned truck at the end...I'll grab those three Nebulans and pull out." The Sweep growls at his prey and moves in for another attack. Hefting his disruptor rifle, he takes shots at Clutch as the Autobot runs over Brawl. "Yes, continue to divert your attention. It only makes it easier for me," Sunder says. Combat: Sunder misses Blue GT-R with his Disruptor attack! Spinning through the air, Cosmos doesn't flee into the distance with his cargo - instead he speeds back down towards the fray to pick up another truckload of prisoners. Settling on the ground near another one of the trucks, the hatch opens and the Nebulons already inside wave frantically to the prisoners on the outside to jump in. Cosmos hovers slightly, ready to take off at a moment's notice. Exo-Armor Warthog is more than a little damaged, but even if its damaged just a little bit, the pilot is calling it quits. His shoulder hurts and he's got a boo boo on his arm. Noah just can't handle such bodily stress. He transforms his armor and takes off running...er...hovering. Exo-Armor Warthog transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Tank mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue GT-R , Brawl, Flying Saucer , and Pontiac Firebird Blue GT-R swerves back and forth, explosions fountaining beside him, energy bolts zipping into the ground on both sides. It's like watching a James Bond movie. He skids to a stop next to an overturned truck at the end of the stalled convoy, butterflying open his doors to let a trio of Nebulans scramble in. Then he shoots off again, heading back the way the convoy came. Combat: Blue GT-R begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flying Saucer Tailgate puts his laser pistol away. "Uh.. what was I doing?" The little minibot swings around, surveying the battlefield. "Oh yeah, Decepticons. Let's do this thing! Tailgate, transform and whup up on some jerk!" Flipping on his face, he transforms into his car mode and starts driving after... the first Decepticon he sees! And it's Brawl! "Take this, jerk! I think it's some kinda gun or something" he yells, charging up his electromagnet... Tailgate flips forward onto his face and pulls in his arms, changing into a classic Pontiac Firebird! Combat: Tailgate sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am strikes Brawl with his Ferrocobalt Hood Magnet attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! "Hey! Batman!" And as Mindwipe tries to cower behind Brawl...it apparently doesn't work. Having a tall, Grimlock-sized vantage point probably helps. "ME GRIMLOCK SEE YOU!" ANd with that, Grimlock transforms to his dino mode- perhaps just so he can have a mouth with which he can victoriously smirtk with. Or perhaps so he can just stomp towards the Headmaster, putting his own dino-head to good use in a proper head-butt! And Brawl? Well, tanks are little obstacle to big stompy dino feet! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am then drives smack into the side of a nearby building and stops. From his speakers, singing can be heard: "Sheeee'll be comin' round the mountin when she comes! She'll be drivin' up the mountain when she comes! She'll be shootin at the mountain! Take that you slaggin' mountain she'll be blowin' up the mountain when she comes!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Brawl with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Mindwipe with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -2 Noah Wolfe leaves the Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog has left. Noah Wolfe takes Exo-Armor Warthog . Brainstorm STARES as Runamuck not wrecks himself on one of the truck, but he accidentally pops the back hatch open, allowing a bunch of dazed Nebulan dissidents to file out slowly. There's about three of them, which happens to be about as many as Brainstorm can fit into his cockpit. Running over, Brainstorm grabs them, one by one, stuffing them inside his cockpit like sardines, and quickly transforms. Arcana clings to the top of the craft, which he manages fairly well thanks to his enhanced strength. "Those poor children," Arcana mutters as he looks at the helplessly writhing teens pressed up against the glass canopy. "Well, it's the only way to save them!" Having rationalized it thus, Brainstorm lifts off and departs the area at a slow 350 mph. And they do indeed save the dissidents, but considering the awkward positions the three Nebulan guys were forced into, their friendship will never be quite the same again. Brainstorm folds up his limbs and snaps out his nose section as he converts into a quick and powerful fighter! Combat: Jet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flying Saucer "My machinegun!" exclaims Brawl in dismay as Grimlock uses him as a stepping stone and in the process squashes his rooftop gun. Then he notices his turret ring's jammed as well. "My turret! When Bruticus gets ahold of you you're gonna be SORRY!" Brawl takes off at speeds upwards of thirty miles an hour back towards the evac zone. Combat: Brawl begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Flying Saucer , Pontiac Firebird, 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am , and Jet "Slag, slag, -slag-," Runamuck curses. And he's not talking about the unfortunately-named dinobot, either. No, his mind's set firmly on the euphemistic transformer profanity setting. His vehicle mode is now upside down by the open doors of a damaged prisoner truck, the one that Arcana and Brainstorm just emptied of captives. His wheels spin futily in the air, clouds of smoke pouring from his exhaust. With a spasm of parts, Runamuck transforms to right himself. He winces. Then, as he looks up... Runamuck freezes. Now, Runamuck transforms into a white 1980's Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am. What he sees, now, across the battlefield, is another car-mode transformer. A white...1980s...Pontiac Trans-Am. A red haze settles over Runamuck's vision. With all the speed the Battlechargers are famous for, he transforms back into vehicle mode, tires spinning as he races across the desert. The escaping prisoners are forgotten. Brainstorm and Cosmos are forgotten. He charges straight for Tailspin, the OTHER Pontiac. What passes for Runamuck's brain narrows into a single thought, blazing with laser intensity: "OI, AUTOBOT," Runamuck screams, as he pulls up next to the unmoving Tailspin. He raises his voice loud enough to be heard over the sound of Tailspin's atonal singing. "-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DAMNIT. YOU'RE the one who's STEALING my COOL!" Then, this dire pronouncement delivered, he puts himself into gear, points towards the horizon...and...runs away. Because Runamuck really is that badly damaged, and he knows it. Besides, it seems everyone's running away. It's the thing to do, and Runamuck is a fashionable robot. But he also knows WHO to blame for his embarrassing defeat today. Because clearly all his awesome was being leeched away by the presence of another robot on his awesome wavelength. Oh yes. There shall be a reckoning. There shall be a reckoning. But first...running away. Combat: Pontiac Firebird begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Flying Saucer and Jet Mortex folds his holograms around him as his cape links up. The cassettes transform (in a horrible, grating transformation), sliding into his coffin with a creak as it closes. "Next time," he wheezes, "I'll get another trophy." And with that, he takes off into the atmosphere, heading for the Decepticon ship hovering high above. He would escape, and there would always be another day, he reasons, running his extra-long index finger along Fireflight's gun. One of these days, he would have his perfection. Until then, he thinks, he would be content with what he had stolen from the graves... Combat: Mortex begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl, Flying Saucer , Pontiac Firebird, 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am , and Jet 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am yells, "ONE MORE TIME!" Then he continues singing: "There's a tape on the dash of the Bot who's a car in the hole in the bottom of the sea! There's a hole! There's a hole! There's a hole in the bottom of the sea!" Mindwipe gets bludgeoned by what might be some sort of wingless dragon, sort of like Snapdragon. He is knocked clean off his feet. On hands and knees, he transforms, seeing that all the other Dcepticons are making a strategic relocation. Still, his horoscope served him well today! By coming out for the fight, he caught another glimpse of that figure in his visions. Combat: Mindwipe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mortex, Brawl, Flying Saucer , Pontiac Firebird, 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am , Sunder, and Jet His hull crammed full of escaped rebels, Cosmos hovers over Runamuck with a notable 'nyah nyah' sound before he tilts his circular body slightly and shoots off towards the horizon. Next stop, SAFETY! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Mortex has left. "Raaargh! That right! You run!" Grimlock roars his victory! He glares after the fleeing Decepticons (who he is sadly too slow to pursue) and even shakes a little fist-claw at them. "Me Grimlock AUTOBOT LEADER! You tell him Zarak me Grimlock am COMING FOR HIMS next!" He even snorts out a bit of flame to prove his point...and then pauses in the middle of his growly rant. "Wait. Me Grimlock wanted to grab of thems septi-cons for 'terrogation...but they gone now, 'cuz me Grimlock so scary." "...Dang." 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am hops to his feet after he quits singing. "Yeah, Grimlock, you tell 'em!" His optics go dark, then come back online. "Oh, wow, I totally spaced out there for a second. Heya, Grimlock, what are you doing here? Where are we? What's going on?!" The Pontiac Firebird isn't a mindless machine after all! It jumps up off the ground and transforms into Tailgate! Robot T-Rex! peers down at Tailgate, and grunts. "...You just read report later. Hnf. Me Grimlock go make sure no other 'cons hangin' round!" and with that, he trompatromps off! Tailgate transforms and rolls out, wondering why he has a flat tire and pounding headache! Tailgate flips forward onto his face and pulls in his arms, changing into a classic Pontiac Firebird! Sunder sighs and transforms, heading back to base. Not the most successful hunt, no. Reports Message: 9/44 Posted Author Autobots Free Terrorists Thu Feb 26 Nebulan News ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The daily Nebulan news starts off, per usual, with uplifting patriotic themes as the green-skinned anchorman looks up from the news reports on his desk with a grim stare. "Good evening, and thank you for watching Nebulan News, your first and *only* source for news. Today, in our first story, the Autobots have aided in the escape of thirty terrorists, wanted for conspiring to overthrow the just leadership of Lord Zarak. These terrorists, belonging to the "Robot Scorpions Go Home" student movement, had been arrested and duly tried for their crimes, but the Autobots attacked the trucks transporting them to prison. "Despite the best efforts of Nebulan Loyalists, who waged war upon the Autobots in a fierce counter-attack, all of the dissidents were freed by the renegade robot invaders, no doubt freeing them to commit all sorts of terrorist acts upon their fellow Nebulans, or perhaps even assisting their Autobot allies in their campaign against our freedom. However, civil authorities are searching for the fugitives, and are asking for assistance in locating them. If you know or suspect someone belongs to the "Robot Scorpions Go Home" student movement, then you must immediately contact your local constable. Failure to do is an act of treason." Faces of the Nebulan fugitives are displayed, one-by-one, in the upper left-hand corner of the screen. "Remember, Lord Zarak has made terrible sacrifices for the safety and security of our world. Can we do no less?" A dramatic pause. "In other news..." (OOC: As you may have guessed, the facts of this story are completely wrong. The "terrorists" are actually peaceful student protesters who were being carted off to the Hellbender, and the "Nebulan Loyalists" were, with the possible exception of Vorath, all Decepticons.)